


Fleas

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fleas, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pets, based on a fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After taking Melog out for a run in a particular area of the Whispering Woods, Catra finds herself with a case of the fleas. Fortunately, Adora is more than willing to rid her girlfriend of those pesky fleas. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff, Based On A Comic By happydeergalaxy)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Fleas

Adora knew Catra was never one to follow orders. Even now when they were both living in Brightmoon, she'd still be finding some way of getting into trouble. Whether it be accidentally tearing up one of the curtains in the meeting room with her claws or her and Melog raiding Glimmer's personal chocolate stash.

Most of the time, Adora would be the one to bail her out of trouble, especially during that chocolate incident where she had to protect Catra from Glimmer's wrath.

But, oh boy, was Catra in a predicament this time.

"Ow!" Catra yelped, as Adora pulled another flea from the fur covering her back.

The blonde sighed, reaching into Catra's hair. Catra had taken Melog for a run that morning in a particular area of the Whispering Woods. However, said area of the woods were home to a species of fleas that really liked to latch onto anything and anyone that was covered in fur.

By the time she got back, she was itching all over as the fleas were in her fur. She was trying to scratch herself on everything and everyone, even Scorpia's exoskeleton. Once again, it was Adora to the rescue to save Catra from yet another sticky situation.

Taking Catra to their bedroom, Adora had now pinned her down on the bed, as she yanked off the flees one by one. She'd lost count of how many fleas she'd yanked off Catra's body, but she was certain she was on to the last couple of them by now.

"Ugh! How much longer?!" Catra groaned.

"Hang on, " Adora stated, focusing in her fingers tracing through Catra's short hair. She was glad Catra kept her hair short these days. If she had the mane she used to sport... Well, she'd likely be here all day trying to rid her girlfriend of these pesky fleas.

There had been dozens of them and this had already gone on for several hours. Adora knew Catra probably hated being cooped up here, but this was the only way she could think of to help her. Besides, it was Catra's own fault for going into that area of the woods in the first place.

Reaching her fingers in deeper, she thought she'd eventually found the last, pesky little flea. Wanting to finally finish this, she tugged on the hair, hoping to grab the final flea quickly. However, she missed the flea and Catra yelped in pain, almost leaping off the bed.

"OW!"

"Sorry!" Adora apologised, guilt that she'd hurt Catra again, albeit accidentally. She really hadn't intended to do that. "Are you... okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine... just get it over with, jeez," Catra groaned, grabbing the bed with her claws for support as Adora resumed. "This is fucking torture."

Adora sighed, reaching her fingers into Catra's bush of hair. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again, but she knew she really shouldn't have been doing this at all if Catra had just heeded the warnings about that part of the woods.

But then again, she was Catra. Disobeying rules was as natural as breathing to her. Adora groaned in frustration, as she tried to search for the flea. The ones on Catra's body hadn't been that hard to find, due to the fur on her body being fairly short.

However, the hairs on Catra's head were still very long, even with Catra's short hairdo that's she'd sported ever since Adora had rescued her. She carefully sifted through Catra's hair, searching for that last flea. Finally, she found the flea again and with her fingers, managed to yank it out.

"Got it!" Adora cheered, holding the tiny nuisance in her hand. "That's the last one!"

Catra sighed in relief, sighing in relief. She groaned, burying her face into the nearby blanket. Finally, her suffering was over. "It better be... that felt like hell..."

Reaching down, Adora stroked Catra's furry head of hair, comforting her. Even with the fleas, Catra's hair and fur were so soft to the touch. She especially loved to stroke Catra just after a bath, when her hair felt the softest, but that was quite rare since it took an effort to convince Catra to even step into the tub.

She was glad that Catra was alright now as well, but she still was a little cross with her. After all, it was her own fault she'd gotten into this mess. "Well, you wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place if you hadn't gone into that part of the forest."

"Well, it's over now," Catra groaned.

"Don't go there again," Adora warned. "Otherwise I'll ask Glimmer to make some sort of anti-flea spell for you."

Catra looked up, weakly. "But Melog loved it there! I think it reminded her of her homeworld." She looked over at the alien space cat, who was curled up nearby, scratching herself.

Adora plopped onto the bed, next to her. "Melog doesn't have fur. She only took the form of a cat when she bonded with you. Unless... that weird blue stuff on her is her fur?" The blonde shook her head. "But the point is it was your fault you got covered in fleas."

"She loved it though!" Catra insisted. "I mean, I haven't seen her that happy since Perfuma and Scorpia made that bed for her."

"But you clearly didn't love me defleaing you," Adora remarked, folding her arms.

Catra was just quiet for a few moments, feeling a little embarrassed before she eventually spoke again. She hated it when Adora was right. "... just shut up and cuddle me."

Sighing, Adora lay down and pulled Catra onto her lap. She stroked her, threading her soft fingers through her girlfriend's fur and hair. Yes, there were times when she was annoyed with Catra, but no matter what would happen, she would always love her.

Relaxing, Catra purred and curled her tail around her leg affectionately. Adora had to admit. She loved it when Catra did that. It reminded her that Catra was always going to be with her and that she was never going to let her go again, never going to let them be kept apart.

"Mmmm... that's much better," the catgirl sighed.

Adora pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "You're impossible, you know that, Catra?"

"Says the blonde dumbass who regularly throws herself into danger," Catra teased, opening an eye.

Adora giggled. "Hey, I'm She-Ra. It's my job to throw myself into danger."

"Yeah, but you get your ass kicked sometimes," Catra remarked.

"But I know you'll always be there to take care of me and help me back up," Adora whispered. "Just like I'll always be there to take care of you."

Purring and sighing in content, Catra nuzzled Adora's chest. "Of that I am thankful."

Just then, the two of them noticed Melog jump onto the bed and curl up next to them, purring as well. She looked over at Catra, meowing softly. Adora reached over and stroked Melog's chin, the alien space cat purring more as she was touched.

"Heh, looks like someone else wants cuddles too," Adora remarked.

Catra giggled. "Come here, girl."

Melog snuggled up with them both and Adora sighed, feeling her two favourite cats in the whole wide world cuddle up to her, as they all just relaxed in the embrace. Catra had hated having the fleas yanked out of her, yes... but she was glad that at the end of it all, she could get a loving cuddle from her true love.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Starting off the week with a lovely Catradora! I based this one on a rather funny little comic by an artist named happydeergalaxy. I did change one or two details from the comic, but really, the general gist is the same hehe.

I hope you like it and I'll see you next time!


End file.
